Semiconductor light-emitting elements, such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs), are high efficiency, space-saving light sources, and in recent years have been widely used as light sources in backlights for liquid crystal display apparatuses, such as liquid crystal display televisions, and as illumination sources in illumination apparatuses.
LEDs are unitized as light-emitting apparatuses (light-emitting modules) in backlight light sources and illumination light sources.
Conventionally, a surface mount device (SMD) type light-emitting apparatus has been proposed as this sort of light-emitting apparatus. For example, Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses a SMD type light-emitting apparatus which uses an edge-light type backlight unit.
A conventional SMD type light-emitting apparatus 1000 will be described using FIG. 17A and FIG. 17B. FIG. 17A is a planar view of a conventional SMD type light-emitting apparatus. Moreover, FIG. 17B is a perspective view of a SMD type LED element used in a conventional SMD type light-emitting apparatus.
As FIG. 17A shows, the conventional SMD type light-emitting apparatus 1000 includes a substrate 1010 and a plurality of SMD type LED elements 1100 mounted in a line on the substrate 1010. As FIG. 17B shows, each SMD type LED element 1100 is a package type LED element and includes a cavity 1101 molded from, for example, resin, an LED 1020 mounted in the cavity 1101, and a sealing member 1030 made of a phosphor-containing resin injected in the cavity 1101 to cover the LED 1020.